This invention relates generally to apparatus for retaining heat in and transferring solar energy to bodies of water, and more particularly concerns solar panel units adapted to float and receive solar radiation for transferring heat to water therebeneath, and also to block evaporation of water which would otherwise carry heat to the atmosphere.
Devices of the type with which the invention is concerned have been previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 534,368 entitled, "Solar Panel". The present invention concerns improvements in such devices having to do with altering their heat transfer capability; enhancing their floating dynamics with regard to winds; ensuring structural integrity of such panels; and adapting them to rapid assembly, and ease of shipment.